Hell & College are the same
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Sequel to High School Hell, Raven is locked away once again, Iziah is still hurt over John's rejection, Jamie still wants Punk but someone has their own eye on Jamie, Storm is trying to adjust to a new school and Harmoni is flatly denying Seth any chance of redemption, and somewhere in between an education might be possible. Read on!
1. Tocurra is way too small

**Chapter 1 Tocurra is way too small**

**Iziah;**

You know what I really hate about Tocurra? How fucking small it is, seriously this town is way too small. Firstly, everyone already knows your business without you saying a word, they know every little bit of it. So stupid sluts that just won't die knew all about my sister being locked away again, stupid assholes that taunted us knew that the dirt poor worm that's called Seth Rollins betrayed my sister and left her with a knife in the back. They knew that I was rejected by the golden boy, that wouldn't be so bad if it didn't turn out that John was the son of a rapist, seriously come on! He was the son of the most hated man in this town and I was _rejected_ by him, do you have any idea how golden that is too people? It's hilirous to them, the psychopath couldn't even get the son of a rapist. To make it even more delicious for these fucking morons of this town, they now all knew that I was the lollipop girl, so every fucking day I had to deal with people yelling it out and leaving me lollipops, see when little girls like Leslie and Emma get raped it's tragic and I agree, even to me its heart breakin', but when _I_ get raped, its not heart breakin, its fucking funny! How is the rape of a twelve year old girl funny? I'll tell you how, it fucking ain't unless its me. Yeah Iziah Michales being raped is comical to these assholes, see why I hate everybody?

Anyways, I'm starting to ramble, I'm meant to be stating things that are happening now and not the aftermath of what was the worst 'scandal' ever. So this is what's happening now, Harm is still heart broken over Seth and Raven, I do feel for her. The one guy that she really liked enough not to let me sic him turned out to be a giant wanker, he stabbed her in the back and not only broke her heart, he got her sister locked away like a common animal.

Jamie was still upset about something, I felt for her and I tried to get her to talk but she wasn't saying much these days. She was heartbroken over a guy (I got that much) but even more upset about Rae, she wanted to go and see her but Raven forbid it, she would happily see us but she knew that Jamie seeing her like that would do more harm than good. Raven wanted to see Jamie, she did but she just couldn't handle seeing Jamie's face crumple with sadness as she saw how Raven lived now. Being in a nuthouse wasn't so glamourous, when she came back the first time it was obvious that somethin inside her had been broken and couldn't be repaired. Storm, once upon a time Raven's shadow was now living with us, I liked her, she was cool. Admittedly at first I hated her, to me she was trying take Raven away from me, I got over that pretty fast when I realised that Raven would always be my sister and she would need me as much as I needed her. Then there was the fact that I never once believed that she was one of 'us'

Being one of us meant going through hell, and perfect Storm never went through anything evil, yeah as always I was wrong. Storm had been through hell, when I heard it all I had to actually restrain myself, from tracking the sick bastard and killing him where he stood. Good thing for him, he was already dead. Storm was one of us and we had to let her into the 'secret circle' she wasn't alone with her bad skeletons, we had 'em too. So yeah, we had Storm with us now which in a way was good, because she had been 'schooled' with Rae, it was almost like having her there. Ok, fucked up I know but when you've got nothing else...

And then there's me, I was still a little hurt that John had rejected me, I wanted him because he was...well he was someone that I liked and someone I was attracted too without having to be drunk or durgged, so to have him turn around and say no, well that hurt. But I shouldn't of been shocked, at the end of the day I was still two things that I could never change, the Lollipop Girl and a Michales. Apparently, those things can't be looked over and are always used against you.

And again I'm digressing, but now that you know what's been going down and where everyone is at, let me get to the other reason why this small shit hole town really sucked, the school. Big shocker right? Tocurra is so small that instead of building a college or paying to send us on a bus to the one on the outskirts of town, they decided to just turn the high school into a college. Yeah thats right. So now instead of some classes being upstairs, that is now closed off and is now living quarters for those who can't afford their own homes or didn't have homes. So John and Seth were there, and Jam's friends Aj and Kaitlyn. And some others that I don't know of, so high school is no longer high school, its now a college. Puh-lease, you can paint it all you want but its still gonna be the same hell as always. Tocurra is way too fucking small, everyone knows your bizo, you can't escape the harrassment, a Michales girl is always gonna be stabbed in the back, the high school is now the college and just to make things that little bit worse? As of tomorrow (first day of 'college') we now all had to wear uniforms. Yeah, _uniforms_.

Sometimes I wish I could bury this town, it would be far easier to live in if everyone I hated was dead. That way it would only be a Michales left standing, as it should be.

**A/N **So thats the first chapter, just a little back story and after math told by our fav psychopath Izzy, next chapter will be a little bit better (lol) so enjoy, review and read on good people!


	2. Hell is everywhere

**A/N **So a nice long-y for you guys, sorry but I hope you still enjoy it and read on as always good people!

**Chapter 2 Hell is every where**

**Harmoni;**

Late as always, we made our way into the packed assembly, teachers looked at us as made our way to the back seats. I really hated these uniforms, plaid skirts with our choice of either socks and shoes or sandals, and a gross blouse and jumper. At least it wasn't the stupid dress, yeah that was an option too, a dress with stockings and a cardigan. We shuffled into the row and waited for it go quiet, at least we knew we were back in hell, the moment they saw us, they started whispering, see this is where you need a shot gun, or Raven and crossbow.

"Welcome students to your college years" The principal Vickie Guerrero welcomed us with her scratchy voice. I would rather listen to nails on a damn chalk board, actually I have lived with that and still I would take it over the fattie Guerrero talking. Students started talking and jeering, we blocked our ears as much as we could,

"Excuse me!"

They settled down after that, almost.

"And there it is" Iziah muttered as scratchy Vickie went back to her point.

"Now senoirs you are to uphold the standards that others before you have set"

And thats where I faded out, I couldn't help it, she is sooooooo boring. Instead I let my eye cast over the students, I saw Seth instantly, just looking at the back of his head I wanted to kill him. He betrayed me and I hated him, at least I thought I did. I wasn't sure what I felt, it was strange and I decided to ignore it.

"Now as you may know, certain events have occured"

"Like that Michales nut job gettin' locked up again!"

"Shut the fuck up Cody before I rip that thing off your lip with a damn hunting knife!" Iziah shouted, all posed for a fight she was, standing up with fists clenched.

"Thank you for that Iziah, please sit down" Vickie soothed, as much as I hated her voice and her in general I will admit this, she was fair, "And Mr Rhodes I assure you your father will not be happy if you start this year off with a months detention"

That shut him up, at least for a moment. Iziah didn't sit down on her own, she was pulled down by Storm and me. I liked her angry evil stare but we couldn't let it go beyond that, we had promised to try and not to get into fights, it's actually a lot harder than it sounds, especially when your us.

After the assembly where more people shouted things out and I'm sure Iziah's ass was hurting from all the times we had to pull her butt back into her seat, we got out of there and were officially welcomed to the school. Yeah as if we needed to be re-introduced to school, thank you very much for that.

"I hate this school, hate it so much" Iziah seethed as we made our way into the main office to collect other crap that we just didn't need. "We should just burn it, burn it all"

"That is the dream Izzy"

After we got our schedules and agreed to meet up at lunch, I headed to my first class. English. Usually English is up stairs but thats changed since they closed that off, thank God at least, I fucking hated stairs. I was the last one in, fucking typical.

"And Harmoni Michales, how lovely for you to join us"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Mr Sandow"

He waved an arm at the only spare seat, right next to Punk. Thank you very much. This should be f-u-n.

"Now that Miss Michales has graced us with her presence, may I go on with my point?"

I was so tempted to say no but I had to be a good girl, apparently. Mr Sandow went on his stupid point and all this other crap, yeah I wasn't really listening to be honest.

"Hey" Punk whispered at me, I wanted to ignore him because of that whole Pantera thing, yeah I hold grudges. "Nice uniform"

I looked at him and realised that he was making a weird joke, uniforms had to be the worst invention ever, right after sluts of course.

From what I could tell all the girls including us opted for the skirt and blouse, "You too"

He let a smile come to his face, his lip ring moving ever so slightly as the awesome teacher went on with some sort of point. "So you ready for hell times two?"

"Excuse you?"

He didn't say anything else, he sat up like a good boy and paid attention. Figures.

"Now for the first term," Mr Sandow went on and on like a damn droning bee which was highly annoying. He whipped around the class handing out paper, more crap we didn't need. "You have a list of different methods of writing, poetry, essays and so on."

"You are to comprise a port folio of every method on the paper, all circulating around one moment in your life."

"Just one moment?" Someone asked "Can it be any kind of moment?"

"It can be a happy moment, a sad moment, or a moment that made you re-think your life as you knew it"

Why the hell did he look at me when he said that? Or am I being paranoid, no I don't think so, he looked at me when he said that, bastard.

"Mr Bourne, what would be a defining moment in your life, one that you could comprise a folio about?"

"Uh..making the football team?"

Mr Sandow clasped his hand together "Ah yes! Athletes! Instead of just football, you could center it around your love of sports. Good!" He skipped his eye over me for a moment and looked to slutty Eve Torres, "Miss Torres, what would be a moment for you?"

Eve fluttered her pretty little eyes, "Um I don't know, I was voted home coming queen three years in a row"

Are you really surprised that that was her answer, seriously?

"Miss Michales, what would be a moment for you?"

I didn't say anything, not that I had too. I had plenty of assholes shouting things out for me.

"What about when her sister was raped?" "Or when her sister was locked away?" "Or how that dirt poor worm stabbed her in the back"

I let out deep angry breaths, trying to ignore it and not see red which was hard, I clenched my hand until I drew blood but it still didn't help. Mr Sandow bellowed at those idiots to shut it but it still didn't help.

"Silence! That is enough!"

"Wait! I've got it!" Eve yelled out in that whorey voice "What about the day your sister became a retard!"

I jumped from my seat and lept at her, red was the only thing I was seeing as I used my tall limbs to my advantage, bawled fists and screaming idiots trying to pull me off her, I just kept pummeling until I was pulled away and shoved out the door. Mr Sandow's blue robe looking all ruffled from my sudden actions.

"Walk it off Harmoni! While you're at it, go and see Ms Guerrero!" He shouted at me before going back and attending to Eve.

Hope the whore's nose is broken.

**Iziah;**

I actually made it on time to Science, shocker really. I promised Dad that I would be on time for at least one class and so the first day was it, now I don't have to put in effort at any other point. At least that was my theory. I went straight to the back and plopped down, with any luck our bad scandal will at least scare anyone from sitting with me, thats the theory at least. Sadly it didn't work much, because I had Adam fucking Copeland sitting there. Can't you just see my hands clapping with joy right now.

"Hey Iziah"

I ignored him, I am not a people person especially not now but still he had to try. I don't know what he was hoping to accomplish but still he tried. Other students filed in and cast their ugly eyes at Adam sitting with me, man I really want my gun, that would so help everything.

"Iziah" Adam tried again gently enough so only I could hear him.

Maybe if I signed his deal he would piss the hell off, "What?"

He lost his words for a moment before recovering, "I wanted to know how your sister is?"

"And that means what?"

Adam shifted again, nervous about sitting with me, not that I blamed him, I had a habit of stabbing people with sharp things that I made sharper, in my defence they deserved it. "Just how is she?"

"She's locked away, why don't you tell me Adam"

He didn't say anything about that, he just went on with his stupid so called point, "Raven was one hell of a ball player, she was our secret weapon"

I still didn't say anything, mainly because Randy had just walked in, along with a brand new peice of ass. Like I predicted he was back in his old circle and like I said, he didn't care anything about a certain Michales that gave him a chance. It's a bitch when I right.

"Alright young scientists, lets get this done" He gave us a tight smile, "My name is Mr Colloway and welcome to Science!"

He let his eye fix to me for a split second before going on with his speech, I wasn't paying any attention, I was busy trying to figure out how to tell Raven that I was right without sounding like a major bitch, yeah not possible but maybe I could smother the blow. See why is killing people always easier? If God didn't want some people to die, he wouldn't of invented guns, sluts and psychopaths. I love my theories.

"Iziah wanna be my lab partner?"

I snapped my attention to Adam who was again talking to me, I don't even know why, there were plenty of other people to choose from.

"Would you take it offensivly if I said I would rather claw my eyes out"

"No but if you work by yourself, Mr Colloway will pick on you, happened to Christian last year"

I rolled my eyes as Mr Colloway cast a cold glare at me, "He's gonna do that anyway, have you forgotten my last name"

"No" Adam pouted slightly, "It's Andrews right? Am I close? Wait, it's Smith. No that don't sound right, um Tallywhacker?"

I just looked at him, if my situation wasn't so damn enraging, I would've laughed. "Fine, I'll be your lab partner."

Adam and me set up the bunsen burners, we were only doing lame experiments for today, just so we got used to the equipment and figured out how to use it.

"Don't look now Iziah but here come your best friends" Adam warned me just as Michelle and Layla came sauntering their way to us, gun, slut, psychopath. Don't tell me thats not making perfect sense right now.

"Hi Iziah, how are you?" Michelle asked, like she cared and like we were best buddies.

"We heard about Raven, its not shocking, but we're sorry for your loss. I mean insane people usually kill themselves don't they?" Layla asked more to Michelle than me. I looked over at Adam as he fiddled with the gear,

"Nah, see wrong one. Here let me show you"

Michelle and Layla exchanged angry stares because I wasn't biting. They kept throwing jabs and I kept ignoring them, it actually wasn't that hard, sure it wasn't as fun but still it worked.

"The're gone"

"Thank Satan for that, I have no clue what I'm doin right now"

Adam laughed as he went about following the paper right, wet goo fell across my hand and then searing pain, bright flames engulfed my hand as they cackled. Adam got my hand under the tap and then thats when the pain got even worse, it wasn't so much the burn as it was the damaged nerves suddenly having a spasm.

"What is going on over here!?" Mr Colloway boomed striding to where Adam was forcing my hand under the water. His evil eye laced me like a blanket. "What happened?"

"Michelle and Layla lit my fucking hand on fire!" I yelled at him, I don't know what was more painful right now, the burning, the nerves or the cold water.

"It's true sir, we were following the instructions and they came over and set her hand on fire"

Mr Colloway pinched the bridge of his nose, before pulling my hand out of the water and looking at it, "Seems fine to me, now go to the Priniciple's office"

"For what?" I really couldn't believe this, I was the one that was actually innocent and I was still in trouble.

"For swearing in my class, now go"

Adam actually pushed me out the door and pulled me down the corrider. He took me to the nearest bathroom never minding that it was for girls and pushed my hand back under the sink.

"What are you doing?" I spit out through clenched teeth, the water wasn't painful now, it was soothing the burn like it was meant too.

"Gotta keep it under water for ten minutes at least."

"No douche bag, I mean what are you doing in a girls bathroom helpin me of all people"

"I don't like you" "Perfect reason for helpin someone"

He fixed me a look that I didn't get, or couldn't be bothered dechiphering, either way. "I don't like you, never have and probably never will, your a psychopath that put my friend in hospital"

"Still waiting Adam"

"I liked your sister." He said simply like it explained everything, it didn't really but it solved it a little.

"You liked Raven?"

"Not like that, but yes I liked her, not only did I like her I respected her. She was good at what she did"

"So your helpin me because you liked her?"

Adam shrugged checking my hand, "I don't think she would like her sister expelled on the first day back. Thought I would help"

"It's a good thing for those two sluts that she ain't here, she would've really showed the definition of psychotic"

**Storm;**

I was nervous, that much was evident as I made my way towards Maths, I had no idea where I was going but I kinda just ventured around until I found the spot. They all looked at me and stared, I was used too it. Not because of my blood ties, well not only because of that, I really did fit in with my blood, they looked freaky and I joined them, long white hair tyed into plaits, white eyes that were real. The coloured part of my eye never developed and just stayed white, its funny how many people think I'm blind and can't see. I can see perfectly fine thank you very much. Izzy had filled me in on our student body, apparently no one but a Michales could be trusted. I slid into class as they tried to enter without touching me, like I was diseased, I assure you I'm not. I didn't say anything, I just made my way to a spare seat. I second guessed my option when I sat next to a big scary looking guy, he had a nice smile and light blue eyes but still he was huge and that alone scared me. I grew up in a really damaging way, it took what I had and now because of it, I guess I'm a little mousy. But to be fair, I don't think any of these people could walk on a broken leg while carrying a man who outweighed you by two hundred pounds up the stairs. I was mousy but I could handle torture, that much I knew.

"Everyone copy the eqations from the board, you have ten minutes to copy them and answer them"

I started writing as fast as I could, everything was messy but it was down and answered like he asked, I grew up in a way where if the instructions weren't done, you got hurt. Hurt badly, a broken leg and having to walk on it seems obvious enough.

"Alright, would anyone like to take us through the questions?"

I didn't say a word hoping like hell that he didn't say my name, if he said my name I would have to answer. _Please don't call on me, please don't call on me_.

He asked someone else, thank God. And then it started, Alicia and Beth started to argue and the louder their voices got the more I started to shake, yelling would always make me shake, it meant that torture wasn't far away. They kept shouting and I kept shaking. Then the voice started and I had no idea what was going on, I was shaking and trying not to draw attention. It just wouldn't stop and it all went around, before I knew it I was on the floor.

When I opened my eyes I was in the nurses office with Iziah and Harmoni, Jamie sitting on a chair with a black eye.

"What happened?"

"To us or to you?" Harmoni asked me soflty.

I blinked but nothing became clearer it was all just blurs and dots. "I beat the shit outta Eve Torres, Iziah got set on fire, Jamie tried to break up a fight between two of her classmates and got knocked and you fainted"

"You know what they say, hell is everywhere"

We all turned and looked at Raven, standing in the door way in her unifrom dress, complete with two guards. Looks like the day just got better. Or worse depending on how you look at it.


	3. She's back!

**Chapter 3 She's back!**

**Raven;**

The looks on their faces told the entire story, they didn't expect to see me back. I didn't expect to be back, I was good but I didn't think I was good enough to return to school, with so many people that pissed me off. Pissing me off was something that my guards tried to discourage, they said that rage was one of my 'factors' a factor was something they tried to avoid, avoiding stuff meant that I wouldn't be dealt with, and that was a fucking bitch.

"You're back" Storm looked at me, the first one to recover from the inital shock of having me back.

"What are you doing here?" Harmoni asked as Jamie pretty much took a running dive at me, luckily I was able to stay on my feet.

"I missed you so much Raven!" Jamie kept hugging my middle, squeezing me so hard that I thought my tits were going to pop out, and they were already threatening to pop as they were. This dress was tight as it was, they didn't have anything small enough to fit my boobs, which didn't shock at me at all. Not in this stupid town.

"You're wearing a dress" Iziah stated once I had detached myself from Jamie, it was nice to see her face all lit up again, I hated leaving her but there were somethings she just shouldn't see, like me captured like a rat for one.

"Yeah" I gave a twirl like a model, "Don't I look so pretty?"

"You're wearin a dress, why the hell would you be wearing a dress that isn't polka dot or striped"

"Well they were out of stripes so I thought checks would do"

"But you're wearing a dress"

"Yeah we've established that. So whats been going on on the outside? I've missed alot due to being locked away"

"Well Eve decided to use the R word, so I beat the whorey shit out of her, Iziah got herself lit on fire and Storm here, fainted."

"People yelling again?" I looked to my cousin softly, most things I had taught her she took on board and had over come, but I guess yelling still got to her, not shocking really, it was a simple code in her mind, yelling meant torture and she was the one that usually took the torture, poor girl. If you looked close enough you could still see it embedded on her marble flesh.

"Yeah, I tried to stay upright but I couldn't. When I opened my eyes, I was here. Accordin to Izzy, some douche-bag dropped me off"

"He is a douche-bag and I hope he dies painfully and slowly"

I may of been off my meds and on their 'relax' drugs but I still had the mind to know that she was talking about John Cena. It was just obvious. "Yeah thats the dream," I looked to my guards, I had no idea what their names were so I just called them whatever, one was Frank and the other was Steve. They corrected me but I didn't listen, not that that surprised them, it said on my official folder, 'prone to not listen when not interested' which was alot apparently.

"Frank could you give us a moment?"

Another thing was I wasn't to be left alone at anytime, which would make going to the bathroom really awkward. "Sorry Raven, but you know the rules, we can't leave you alone"

"I won't be alone, I'll be with them"

"Sorry, one of us has to be with you" He gave me a peircing look with those dancing green eyes, it only made me want to poke them out his skull.

"Look its five minutes, I just wanna talk to them without you eavesdropping, its personal girls stuff"

He raised an eyebrow and gave me that look again, like he had heard it all before, clearly he ain't dealt with someone like me before. So I ignored it and turned back to Harmoni, "Now Jamie's peroid is coming up this week so that means" "Alright Raven!" Frank rolled his eyes at me, for a big bad guard hearing about Jam's time of the month grossed him out, go figure. "You have five minutes and not a second more."

"Thank you Frank"

Once he was gone I was able to hug my family, it was another thing I had missed and wasn't allowed to do.

"So what classes are you taking Rae?"

"Psychology" "Obviously"

"English" "Duh"

"And Autoshop"

"Why the hell are you taking Autoshop?" Iziah asked, I guess she was over the fact that I was wearing a dress. I guess it was a bit weird, usually I only wore one dress, my polka dot fifties dress. It was the only one that didn't make me look funny.

"I like tinkering around with engines" I shrugged, I had always liked engines and this class had nothing to do with the fact that Randy was in it, yes I knew he was in it, he told me before I left that he would be taking auto shop. So Randy being there would just be a bonus, plus maybe I could get some answers as to why he kissed me and then just refuse to see me.

"You like Randy Orton" Iziah remarked darkly, "He's moved on Rae, got himself a new slut and everythin, back to his old crowd and now its only a matter of time before he's back to pushin us into lockers and throwin us down stairs and putting Harmoni in the hospital"

I just looked at them "It won't come to that"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know. If he has became a jerk again and starts to shove us around again, well I have secret weapons"

Frank burst in wildly, his piggy eyes darting around, weapon was obviously a word to cause alarm. Me having a weapon was yet another thing they wanted to avoid. I had gotten my hands on one once and their nurse still hadn't recovered, in my defence she had touched me and I don't like to be touched by people that weren't my blood line, even my guards had tried to limit their contact to as little as humanly possible.

I just looked at them "Yeah no weapons, just a figure of speech" I looked to my girls who seemed alot happier now that I was here, "So now I have to see Ms Guerrero about my sports career, you guys try and pick yourselves up from the day, we're gonna have a lot of fun"

"Why are you seeing that fat bitch?" Iziah asked nicely, she didn't like Vickie, not that I blamed her, not many people did.

"I don't get enough excersise apparently so I'm going to ask her if I can do some sort of sport, apparently being around the other inmates scares them so if I wanna move then I'm gonna have to do it here, swear if she doesn't let me"

"Raven" Frank warned, he didn't want to have to restrain me but he would if he had too, it was his job apparently.

I put my hands up in defence, "Relax, I ain't gonna do nothin." I grinned at my girls, "Time for my meetin, I'll see you ladies later"

They gave me one more hug and then I was on my way, I was looking forward to this school day more than ever.

When I was in her office I took a seat and gave her that smile again, Vickie didn't smile at me, she just looked at Frank, apparently Steve could go now and it would only take one of them to handle me, thats a mistake right there but so far it would work. So far.

"Uh you can wait outside Mr?"

"Jones, but people call me Frank" By people he means me "And I'm sorry Ms Guerrero but I cannot leave Raven alone, I have to stay"

Vickie wasn't used being told no, but still she held her tongue and looked at me a bit warily, I guess my out of focus silver orbs didn't put her at ease. "So Raven, you would like to do some sort of sport, is that right?"

"Yes. I would like to be put back on the baseball team, I would be happy to try out again and earn my spot if I have too"

"I'm sorry Raven but I cannot let you do that, it is too dangerous for you to be around weapons that could endanger other students"

"Well I want to do some sort of sport and I'm not leaving until you agree"

Frank looked at me but didn't say anything, "Shush Frank, I'm speakin. Now Vickie, is there a team I can join or not?"

Vickie pursed her lips together in thought, and in an attempt not to bite back, not that it would've done much. "There is one team we have." She let a smile come to her face "How would you like to join the Gymnastics team? It's the only one where you would have a hard time using the equipment to hurt other students."

I just looked at her before letting out a stray laugh, "Are you kiddin me?" I pushed my giant knockers up "Why do you think I quit gym in the first place? Gymnastics is impossible due to these, I can't do a damn thing to do with gym with these breasts"

Vickie crossed her arms, it was obvious that this was final "I'm sorry Raven, but thats all we have"

"Fine. I'll try gymnastics. When does that start?"

"Five minutes ago, its before English, always. So please make your way there." She looked at Frank "Mr Jones, she will need proper gym gear so please follow your procedure for that, today her uniform will have to do. That is all"

"Well thats rude, you could at least be nice to Frank, he ain't done nothing to you"

"Michelle McCool is the captain of the gymnastics team, so report to her and she'll give you all you need to know."

On the way to the gym I muttered dark insults that made Frank open his mouth, he usually tried not to talk to me unless he had too but I guess my insults were worrying him, "Raven you do not like this girl?"

I let out a bitter 'ha' "Girl is a slut, she needs to die and now I'm on 'her' team and I know she ain't gonna make that easy for me,"

"Well I will try my hardest to keep order and peace, other than a few issues, your a good kid that doesn't need more issues"

Little creeped out right now but I guess it was nice either way. Movin' on. I guess he wasn't counting the fact that I shot two people in the face with a shot gun (Shh we know Harm did it, but I'm takin the blame remember)

When I opened the gym doors, I fell in love with gymnastics all over again, I used to do it when I was younger, I was a gymnist for about five years before puberty made me quit. Seeing the girls twirl and volt, it made me want to jump right back on the beam and do it all over again. Michelle stalked her way up to me, taking a look at Frank she spoke at me,

"What are you doing here? This is a closed practice"

"You're lookin at your newest gymnist so get out of my face. Now"

"You are not on my team, you're not good enough"

I pushed past her before I smacked her the hell out, if I wanted to avoid Frank and his tecnique of restraint then I had to avoid situations that pissed me off, Michelle talkin to me would be one of them. I dumped my stuff on the floor and headed towards the beam, Melina was there, doing her routine, she dismounted and arched her back. Lookin at Mel I had new hope, her breasts weren't as big as mine but were still large and her gymnastics hadn't been affected, much.

"Hey, you're back!" Melina grinned at me, she took a step forward to hug me, she was a hugger, thank god for Frank.

"No hugs, Frank will turn you inside out"

She put her arms down, me and her weren't best friends but we weren't enemies either, we could play nice if need be. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm your newest gymnist, Michelle is so not happy"

Melina waved it aside, "Don't worry about her, she's upset cause we have a new girl on floor. She's a right bitch as well"

As though she heard the insult, she sauntered her way over, casting looks at both me and Melina, "So you're the new girl on beam?" She let her harsh slutty eyes look at my breasts, that was a little weird and worrying, and yes right now I'm creeped out again. "Whats with all the plastics? Did you not get enough male attention the normal way? Had to look like a barbie doll just to get them to say hello?"

"Yeah whatever, if you don't mind me I have to get on the beam and away from slut central, you and Michelle are really startin to piss me off"

"I am not a slut" She growled getting closer to me, Melina pulled her away,

"We're not allowed to touch her," She eyed Frank for a moment, "And I suggest you might wanna back up cause of Frank"

Sam sneered at Frank before sneering at me, "Aw is he here to protect you from us?"

I grabbed her arm and twisted it so her slutty face was up close to mine, "He's here to protect _you_ from _me_"

"Raven, let her go" Frank warned and like a good girl I let the little slut go and let her little ass hit the floor with a thud. I flashed her scared face a large insane grin. Randy's little whore wouldn't know what hit her.

"Can you still do beam at least?" Michelle cut through us, as much as she hated it she knew I could do gymnastics, she was on my team for three years so she should know that I was once the best. I wouldn't be the best right away but I would get there, I always did.

"I will give it my best shot if you back the hell up and shut your slutty face" That was a nice way of telling her to be quiet.

Before I got on the beam I stripped off my shoes and stockings, no way would I be able to do this with them on. Frank allowed me that much. I got on and adjusted my feet, this would take some getting used too, being on a slim pole with a massive weight. I blocked out all I could and started to do my old routine. I couldn't believe that I could still twist and turn like I used too, I had adjust the weight and my footing alot but I made it to the end and dismounted the usual way, a little wobbly but at least my ass didn't hit the floor. I sprung my arms up and arched like I was meant too, I needed some work but that was expected. What wasn't expected were the next words outta that sluts mouth,

"That was very good Raven, you need work but you will get there"

Michelle's words were tight and tasted bitter on her tongue but she still said them and that made me want to get the hell away from her before she tried to hug it out with me. No thank you.

**Randy;**

When I found her the anger swirled louder than ever, I had just heard from Sam what Raven did and how she theatened her, I didn't even care (at the moment) that she was back, she had hurt my girlfriend and now I had to put her back in place. She was sitting at her usual table by herself, lunch was just starting so the room hadn't yet packed up yet, for the moment we were semi alone. I put my hands flat on the table and leered down at her, she calmly put down her sandwich and looked at me.

"Where the hell do you get off threatening my girlfriend?" I demanded my face pretty much close to her's, those silver orbs didn't change a bit, they just flickered at my contact.

"She got in my way, I guess we clashed"

I pulled myself closer to her "So how do I make it so you two don't clash"

"Tell her to keep her mouth shut, we won't have a problem"

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, her free hand closed around my head and sent flying face first into the table, I knocked back like a pinball and suddenly I saw something that would change me forever. Raven growled and went to attack me again but her guard got there first, her body volted as though it was trying to leap from her body, those pretty eyes rolled into her head as her body jumped on its own accord. When it was done, she flopped down completely blacked out. I should've been happy that she was dealt with but deep down, the only thing it was was scary. It was scary to see her tazored in order to keep her under control. It also hurt, that once again she was in pain because of something I had done.

"Will she be alright?" I asked tentively, I shouldn't of cared given the fact that I was meant to be pissed as hell at her for threatening Sam but I couldn't help it, looking at her lifeless body only scared me that she wouldn't be alright.

"She'll be fine kid" He gruffed at me pulling strands of silver and black away from her body, she was still breathing. At least that was a plus. Hopefully I won't ever have to see that again. I couldn't take it a second time.

**A/N A nice long one for you guys since my updates have been slow as of late, updates will be faster next week, promise!**


	4. Asked out

**Chapter 4 Asked out**

**Iziah;**

By the time I got to lunch, the room had filled out and I had to practically mow my way through people to get to my table. Harmoni, Jamie, Storm, Raven and Frank already there. I collapsed down and looked at them dramatically, "It's like feeding time at the zoo all over again"

"Whats your issue this time? You look really pissed off" Harmoni commented opening Jamie's yoghurt for her,

"I just came out of History, guess who was in there?"

"John Cena" They all said at the same time, I'm pretty sure even Frank said it.

"Yeah, stupid square headed bastard, didn't even have the balls to say hello"

"Why is that pretty flowers on the beach" Raven asked swaying slightly in her chair, thats when I noticed that something wasn't quite right with her.

"Is she ok?"

"She will be, I had to restrain her"

Raven giggled putting her fingers on my ribs and made buzzing sounds,

"You zapped her? Dude!"

Raven looked to Frank, "I told you not to tell her. She would only get..."

"Why did you zap her?"

"She attacked one her fellow students, thats my job. If she gets out of hand then I have to restrain her"

"You didn't need to zap her you bastard"

"She'll come right" Frank assured me as he checked my sister's pulse again. I couldn't blame him really, when Raven got angry, well maybe a tazor was the only way to put her down. I doubt that her 'attack' needed a tazor but sometimes you gotta nip things in the bud.

"So would you of said hello to him if had said hello?" Harmoni asked ignoring the fact that Raven was still in her tazored state.

"I would've actually"

"With which fist?" Storm asked, even she knew what I was like and the girl didn't have much time to figure that out neither.

"Left, right to his ugly face"

The girls laughed, even Frank joined in. It was a little weird having him there but if it meant Raven was with us then we would take it.

"So Frank, how long have you worked with my sister?"

He didn't say anything which was extremely rude, it was Storm that filled me in.

"He's not meant to be talking to us or anyone else, he's only here to keep Rae on her leash."

"Don't mean he's gotta be rude" I all but snapped, it wasn't his rudeness or even Storm, it was the fact that John walked in, quickly avoided my gaze and went straight to his table with Randy and now Adam of all people. It was bad enough that he had rejected me, now he was ignoring me an attempt to make me go away.

"Hey Jamie, how are you?"

Now it was Jamie's turn to clam up, she was happily eating her yoghurt and having a one sided conversation with Frank, but the moment Punk turned up, she just stopped talking. Punk however didn't go away when he realised he was being ignored blatantly, he just kept going, "Jamie, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me on Saturday night?"

Jamie's eyes lit up but quickly she turned away and ignored him again, and still he didn't get it, or he did and wasn't going to give up easily, had to admire the douche bag for that, he liked her enough to stand there and draw more attention to what could be an epic fail. Jamie let out a yelp shooting looks at Raven, she was back.

"I didn't raise you to be rude"

Jamie meekly looked up at Punk, "Sorry, what did you say? I was ignoring you so hard that I didn't hear you"

"Would you like to go to the movies with me on Saturday night?"

Her whole little face blushed deep red, she had never been asked out before, "Um, sure. What time?"

"About seven?"

"Sure"

"Sweet" Punk took himself to the same table as John, Randy and Adam. Oh and Randy's little slut. The growl from my sister told me that she really was well and truely back from her tazored state. Jamie however was dancing in her seat, "So happy! I have a date with Punk!"

"Yeah, we're all happy for you Jam" I really was happy for her, in this stupid town at least one Michales had to be happy and we would rather it be Jamie, she was the most deserving of a little happiness.

"See, told you talkin to him wouldn't be bad"

"Raven why are you always right?"  
"Because I'm awesome, thats why"

Frank looked at his watch before pulling Raven up out of her seat, "You have English now"

She shook out of his grip but grabbed her stuff, "Alright I'm-a comin, keep your panties on" She gave us another insane grin, "Have fun girlys, I know I will!"

The room slowly became empty apart from me of course, I had some class but I wasn't gonna make it, I had other things to do. Like here and stir in my own evil juices. John gave me a quick glance before fleeing like the coward he had become, that didn't matter to me much, it was his best friend Randy I needed to talk too. I could only hope that Frank had his tazor all ready to go because if Raven found out what I was about to do, she would kill me.

"Orton!"

He stopped and told his whore to go on, when he looked at me, the ice in his eyes bought me back to a time when things were simplier, I liked those times.

"Step into my office" I grinned at him, pushing a chair out with my foot. Randy didn't sit like I asked, he felt better leaning over me when he felt even bigger. Not that that made a difference, I could take him if need be.

"What do you want?"

"To chat. Take a seat"

He still didn't sit down, he just looked at me with those dangerous eyes. Pity for him that he didn't scare me. Once you've become a victim to the lollipop rapist, you're no longer easily scared.

"Cut to the chase, you're boring me"

"You want someone and I want answers, we can help each other." I smirked at him as he tried to keep his poker face, sadly those didn't work with me, Raven taught me how to see through something like that. "See I know you want my sister and I want to know where your coward of a friend is staying"

"Why do you wanna know that?" Randy asked finally sitting down in the chair provided. "So you can kill him?"

"Why I want to find him is my business, I guess you're just gonna have to trust me"

Randy let out a dry chuckle, trusting me was one of the last things you wanna do. "And what makes you think I want your sister?"

"I see the way you look at her, your latest whore is merely a way of gettin over her. Anyone with eyes and an extremely high IQ can see that"

"And you're gonna help me tame the wild beast?"

It wasn't the first time that Rae was compared to a wild beast, when she got that angry she could be a beast that was hard to tame.

"So let me see if I have this right? You're gonna help me get your sister and all I have to do is tell you which room John is in?"

"Pretty much"

He weighed up his options before breathing out his answer "Twenty one"

I started to laugh, I couldn't believe how easy he sold out his friend just for a chance with Raven, a chance I don't think she would give him, not after she got tazored because of him. "First step to gettin my sister, dump your whore. She won't go near you if you're still with that whore. And now I gotta go, apparently I'm late."

I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know but I had gotten my information, and thats the only thing that mattered.


	5. Good old rumor mill

**A/N **So first new character is introduced, our extreme redhead Lita! There is another one to be introduced later, 500000000 star points to anyone that guesses who it is! But for now, enjoy!

**Chapter 5 Good old rumor mill**

**Lita;**

Last class of the day, thank God for that. All day these assholes were whispering and talking about me, not that I expected anything less. I didn't catch most of what they said, but I didn't have too, I knew what they were saying. Two years ago the rumors started to fly, I guess it was a slow year so they decided to just talk about me and my life. It all started with Matt Hardy, my best friend. We started to date and all the while we were dating, I was trying to hide my secret shame, he didn't pick up on it until he finally opened his eyes and saw it, I was so upset that he had found out, but he wasn't upset that I didn't tell him, he was upset that he didn't realise it sooner. Matt had to move away after that, but we stayed friends and he told me that he still loved me despite the fact that I wasn't ever going to be the girl that would love him the same way, I loved him as my best friend but that was it. After Matt and his younger brother Jeff moved away, I started to hang out with my other friend Adam and his friend Christian, the rumors started to fly again, apparently I cheated on Matt with Adam, no I hadn't but that didn't stop the rumors from flying, Adam and me would never happen, he wasn't my type and besides, he had a crush on that psycho Michales' chick. No, me and Adam were just friends. I endured the rumors until my days got darker, my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer, which of course made my school work drop and I was close to becoming a drop out, I didn't care I was busy trying to help my mother. One of my favourite classes, Political Science was in danger of failing which is shame because I really liked Political Science, so my teacher Mr Jacobs said he would tutor me after school, so every Wednesday after school I would be holed up with Mr Jacobs going over school work. Yeah the rumors started to fly again, apparently I was now banging him while I was still with Adam. I stopped caring. I managed to pass PS and my mother had warded off the cancer so things were looking up. However I had failed and missed so many of my classes that I had no choice but to leave school. Not that I cared, I was glad to see the back of it.

Last year however my mother lost her battle with breast cancer and she passed away peacefully, I promised her that I would go back to school and pass properly. So thats why I'm here, I try my best to keep my promises.

I ignored there crap and went straight to the back and began pulling out my work book and pens. I was glad to be at the back, it meant less chance of someone sitting there, and then she walked in. I swear my mouth dropped and my eyes popped. She was beautiful, long white hair, actual white hair. Not a light blonde or dirty grey but white. It went well with her ivory skin. She was a goddess, a lean frame, supple pouting breasts and firm thighs. I could feel my heart pounding as she trailed her way down to where I was sitting, I willed her to sit with me and guess what, it worked! She took a seat next to me and started to pull out her own books. Reason it never worked with Matt? Reason why me and Adam and me and the teacher wouldn't ever work? I'm a lesbian, I like girls. Always have and always will. Of course no one knew that except me, Matt, Jeff and Adam. Not that I cared if anyone knew, at least their rumors would be right (to a point). The girl next to me was new, I just knew that straight off the bat, why else would she sit next to me, the walking kiss of death? I couldn't stop staring, she was just too beautiful to look away from, now that she was closer I got a better picture of her. A soft friendly looking face, it was her white eyes that stumped me, no fooling, they were white. All she needed was to control the weather and she would be Storm from the X-men. I kept looking her over trying my best not drool or jump on her. She was beautiful and the more I kept staring the more I wanted her. Her lean frame and shapely legs, a pert round ass and breasts that popped from her uniform blouse.

"Hi" I said to her hoping that she would at least say hello back, I didn't usually make it my mission to be nice to people here. They were nothing but pricks and sluts. She didn't say anything but I saw her body tense up, it was almost as if she was afraid of people talking to her. Or she was just a rude bitch, she didn't say anything for a long while so I just gave up and left it. Typical really, pretty girls were always the bitchiest of all bitches.

"Hi" She said softly, so soft I thought I had just imagined it. Sneaking a look at her, I found that she looked at me and she really did utter that one word.

"I'm Lita"

"Storm" She said again in that soft voice, I liked it, so soft and almost angel like.

Class started and there wasn't much time to talk as the teacher did most of that, but I couldn't help but look her over every chance I was allowed. I didn't do much to stop myself to be honest. Halfway through the teacher stopped talking and we were on our own to complete pages four and five.

"Are you new Storm?"

She let out a little chuckle, it was like soft music, I had always loved music but that little giggle made me love it even more. "Is it that obvious?"

"A little, but if it helps at all not all of us are sluts like Barbie"

"Thank God for that, I don't think I could handle another slut like her"

So thats how it went for the rest of the class, we shared small talk and random insults at stupid sluts and by the end of it I was glad to be back at school, after all we took this class together so after all the crap I would have to endure during the day, it would end on a high note because I would spend the last hour talking to Storm. Just as we were packing up, Alicia Fox decided to throw some 'helpful' information towards Storm,

"You're new right? I should warn you that some people in this school are better than others," She shot me an evil glare which I returned in kind, "I can help you there, I'm Alicia"

She put out her dark hand which Storm didn't take, she just looked at it as if it was diseased, which I wouldn't put past Alicia.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" Storm grabbed her bag and pushed past Alicia,

"See you tomorrow Lita"


	6. 18 Paces

**A/N **5000 star points are officially awarded to foldintothenight! Your guess was a good one but not what I was thinking, I award you points simply because you gave me a great idea! So Trish and the one I was thinking of are now going to be introduced!

But enough of my mumbo-jumbo, Onwards good people!

**Chapter 6 Eighteen paces**

**Raven;**

You know what's really creepy? Trying to go to the bathroom and your guard insists on coming in with you, well thats what happened when I told Frank that before I headed back to the gym for training, I needed to take a leak, apparently he was actually meant to come in with me, yeah that'll happen and straight afterwards, I'm gonna go to a slumber party with my new bestie Michelle McSlut-slut.

"You are not comin in with me Frank, thats just wrong on so many levels"

"You are not to be left alone,"

I held my ground, there was no way in hell I was going to let him come inside a womans bathroom and watch me pee, yeah talk about crossed boundries.

"Frank I'm going in here to pee, you are not comin in with me, not now, not ever"

"Raven you are not" "I'll tell you what, you turn yourself into a woman, then I'll let you watch me pee, until then you are staying out here and I'm going to take a leak"

He relented, possibly thankful that I was forcing him not to come in, I take it he didn't want to be there anyway, he was just trying to do his job.

"You have five minutes Raven"

I rolled my eyes at him, "I just wanna pee not run a damn marathon"

"Just go"

I went in and wedged the door shut, I didn't really need to piss, I just saw a great opportunity and when you have a guard around you twenty-four/seven, you take opportunities like this with both hands. After I checked the door was secure I went and stood by the hand basins and patiently waited for that little slut to come crawling out.

"What do you want midget?" Sam Speno snapped at me when she came out, was it just me or was she overly preppy, I have nothing against preps, but she, well she annoyed me.

I pulled up my dress which I admit did look kinda dodgy but I couldn't see a better way to show her the bruise that was now spreading itself on my ribcage. "Do you know what that is?"

"It's a bruise, good for you"

"You know how I got that?"

"Tell me why I care?"

I pulled my dress back into place and inched my way closer to the little slut, she was now trapped between the wall and me, giving my hands something to do, I stuffed the nearest sink with paper towels and turned the water on, slowly the basin began to fill up.

"Did they tell you why I'm in the nut house? Your new pathetic spineless worms tell you why I'm now heavily asscorted everywhere?"

"Because you're insane"

I couldn't help the little chuckle, "That's a good guess and as true as that is, its not the reason why I'm locked away, no I'm locked away because I grabbed a shotgun and shot two people dead in the face and buried them in my backyard. Those two whores I shot, well one happened to be my sister and the other was her friend."

"Do you have a point to this story?"

"Shockingly I do. See I got that bruise because you opened your slutty mouth to your spineless bastard of a boyfriend"

"So he punched you? Good, you deserved it"

"Actually that wasn't him, I got the bruise because I was zapped back into place and I was zapped because your stupid boyfriend took heed of your lies, so what I'm sayin is this, if you ever talk shit about me again to him and I get zapped, well you'll be the third whore on my list to die and be buried in the backyard"

I turned off the tap and waited for her to comment, they always did because lets face it, sluts aren't very smart.

"I'm shaking in my boots really"

I grabbed her and held her head under the water, her body flapping around like a worthless fish, water sprayed everywhere as she struggled to breathe.

"Raven!?" Frank called out, tapping on the door.

"Just washin my hands!" I called back still trying to drown Sam, I let her go, grabbing her soaking wet hair I pulled her back to the lino of the dirty toilet floor. I put one foot on her throat, "I mean it, I get another zappin because of your shit Sam, I'm comin after you. See you at training"

When I came out, Frank looked at me a little suspect. "Everything alright Raven? You're wet"

"Yeah water sorta went everywhere"

"Reason you wedged the door shut?"

"Reason you tried to open it? And if you did try to open it then I did the right thing by lodging it shut"

He didn't say anything but I saw it in his eyes, amused that I managed to beat his accusation with pure smartness, I'm insane, not stupid. Frank pulled out a little bag, "This is for you"

"Aw a gift! What is it?"

"It's your new gymnastics uniform, I apologize but this is all they had in your...ah...size"

Yes, he knew the size of my bust, a little creepy but he had to get my uniform and other clothing, which included bras, a little weird but it was nice to know that it creeped him out too, he didn't want to spend any more time discussing my bust anymore than I did. Thank God for that. I've had enough of sick freaks, especially in this stupid town of Tocurra.

I pulled it out of the bag and just stopped, I stopped walking and stopped talking and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing for a moment. What I had in my hand was a bright _pink_ leotard, seriously bright pink. Not just bright, but hot pink. I knew that the moment I put it on, I would resemble some sort of freaky pink marshmellow.

"I am not wearin that, no way in hell"

"Raven thats all they had, nothing else was in your size"

"I am not wearin that. I don't wear pink, purple maybe, yellow possibly, but not pink, not ever"

"Raven, this is your uniform and if you want to continue your gymnastics, you'll wear it"

I took it and pushed my way to the girls locker room, sadly my love of movement outweighed my hatred of the colour pink. For the first time in all my years of living, I have never ever felt self consious, until right now and I walked out towards those girls. Melina and the other girls on the team just looked at me, tattooed up and doning bright pink. Told you I would look like some sort of freaky marshmellow. The other girls on the team consisted of Melina Perez, Michelle McSlut, Sam Bitchface, Angelina Love (yes thats seriously her name) Velvet Skye (again seriously thats her name) AJ Lee and some other girls that I don't know and don't really care on knowing. I instantly went to the beam and started stretching, ignoring all their stares, I already knew I looked weird, move on already.

"Wow, don't you look nice" Michelle cooed at me flicking blonde strands over her shoulder, even her purple glittery leotard was better than my hot pink one.

"Yes, yes I do"

"You look like a freaky marshmellow that someone ate then threw up"

I got off the beam and started to walk motioning for Michelle to join me, "Walk with me 'Chelle, I wanna have a chat"

Like the stupid bitch she is, she followed me. Idiot. When we were far enough I looked to that lanky frame.

"Tell me 'Chelle, how far do you think it is between uz and Frank?"

She looked over to Frank who was watching me and talking to Velvet at the same time. "I don't know, whats your point?"

"It's eighteen paces, nine if he's runnin, tell me, how much damage do you think I could inflict on you while he's making his nine paces to us? Do you think I could make you bleed? Or break a bone maybe? Or even kill you? You wouldn't be the first whore I've killed"

She didn't say anything but I saw the colour drop from her face, she knew exactly how much damage I could do in a short amount of time, I had done it before after all.

"Oh and FYI Michelle, I know"

"Know what?"

"Your little secret, out of all the things to do, you do that. Who do you think will be more shocked, the principal or your parents?"

"You don't know anything" Michelle spat at me, pushing past I made that frame stop again.

"Out of all the people, you choose him but maybe your right, maybe I don't know nothing, guess it won't matter if I tell your parents then, afterall I don't know anything right?"

"What do you want?"

"You'll know when I come to collect, until then, this marshmellow needs to train"

I didn't know anything, but I did know that A) Someone like Michelle always has a secret and B) It always involves a guy, so it was just a matter of time and she would tell me something. Michelle wasn't bright and I'm not being mean, I'm honest, she honestly isn't very bright.


End file.
